Survivor Bali (Season 2)
Contestants The Game Season Summary Just like season 1, 16 contestants came to compete in survivor for season 2, in Bali. They were divided into two tribes, Petang and Kubu, wearing red and yellow respectively. After narrowly losing the first immunity challenge, Kubu was forced to vote out Allie, the weakest link, despite her attempts at forming an alliance with Katherine and Zach, who had become good friends. Meanwhile, on Petang, Matt, Eric, and Caitlin aligned, despite Caitlin having reservations about Matt, who seemed "too nice to be true". Abraham and Robbie found themselves on the outs of the tribe, and when Petang lost the next two immunity challenges, the were voted out back to back. Petang then lost the next reward challenge, making them desperate for a win. They managed to pull it off, and Kubu returned to tribal council for the second time. The tribe quickly divided between the strong men, consisting of Vlad, Blake, and Frank. Zach, angry at the men's alienation of him, quickly brought in Paul to his alliance of he and Katherine, but it didn't work- Tia, who was stuck in the middle, decided to favor strength and Paul was the next to go. On Day 13, the tribes woke up to a tree mail saying that they better expect the unexpected at the next reward challenge. Upon arriving there, the tribes discovered that they would be reshuffled into new tribes, shocking everyone. Abby, Sharonda, Caitlin, Vlad, Katherine, and Zach became the new Kubu, while Matt, Blake, Frank, Alexis, Eric, and Tia went to the new Petang tribe. Katherine and Zach wasted no time in aligning with the former Kubu's, and sent Vlad home in a unanimous vote for voting out Paul the previous round. On day 16, Eric and Matt brought Alexis into their alliance to replace Caitlin, while Tia, Blake, and Frank promised to stick together. Tia, however, recognizing that there was a risk of going into a tie going into the 6th tribal council, flipped her vote and sent Blake home. On day 19, the tribes merged, reuniting old friends and old enemies. Frank, the last "strong man" from the original Kubu tribe, became very isolated and alienated. After losing the first individual immunity challenge, he attempted to turn the tables on Katherine, who was orchestrating his eviction, but it didn't work, and he was unanimously voted out. From there, Eric and Matt brought in Caitlin back into their alliance with Alexis, and brought in Sharonda to have a solid 5. With the risk of the 5 strong alliance getting to the final 5, Katherine and Zach went to work including Tia and Abby, who had been excluded from the Petang 5. She went to Alexis, whom had been her closest friend, and Alexis swung the vote back towards Sharonda, leaving Eric, Matt, and Caitlin against the 5 outsiders- Abby, Alexis, Katherine, Zack, and Tia. Tia, who recognized the opportunity to put herself into a better spot, started to betray alliance secrets to the minority. After Abby threatened Tia to stop that or be voted out, Tia flipped to Eric, Matt, and Caitlin, and the four forced a tie between Tia and Abby, which Abby lost, and was sent home. Tia continued to try and play both sides, but everyone else decided that she was too flip-floppy, and blindsided her, creating a 3-3 split at the final 6. Alexis, nervous about her being the third wheel in the Zach-Caitlin friendship, wanted to see Katherine go, When she caught wind that that was who Eric was targeting, she dropped her vote to Eric, saving Caitlin, and creating a 3-2-1 vote that sent Katherine home. For saving her, Caitlin offered her a spot in the final 4 by voting out Zach next, but Eric became wary of Caitlin's role. The two got into an explosive fight over their friendship, and in the end, Eric and Matt swung over Zach to get rid of Alexis. With the final 4 consisting of Caitlin, Zach, Eric, and Matt, Zach worked hard to create a final 2 with Caitlin, realizing that they would be on very even playing fields. Eric continued his tirade against Caitlin, and a tie was caused at the final 4, which Caitlin lost, giving her 4th place. Eric then won final immunity, and sticking to his friendship with Matt, sent Zach home. At the final tribal council, Matt was criticized for riding Eric's coattails, and Eric was praised for his strategical decisions, but both were criticized for hiding behind others to save themselves. In the end, Eric won by a 6-1 vote, losing only Caitlin's vote. Eric, Caitlin, and Tia returned for Survivor: All Stars in Nauru, where they placed 17th, 2nd, and 20th respectively. Voting History